She Gives What She Doesn't Want
by hellosweetie17
Summary: Each night, Grelle's pleas are never enough; he rarely listens. The only words that are heard ones she whispers to herself, promising it'll be over soon. [Tags: female!Grell, mild sexual content, coercion]


**Warning: female Grell Sutcliff, mild sexual content, and coercion.**

* * *

Another beautiful day has quickly come and gone, waving goodbye with the sunset she has been dreading.

In the closet-sized bathroom of her small college apartment, Grelle Sutcliff sits down on the closed toilet with her elbow on her knee and her palm cradling her forehead. She stares at the white laminate floor as she takes in deep breaths, trying to calm the anxiety building within her pounding heart. Overhead, a clock ticks—she's stalling for time.

Thoughts run rampant through her mind. Perhaps if she waits long enough, Sebastian Michaelis will be asleep by time she gets into bed. The questions, the begging, the guilting will all be put off for another day. Maybe there's a chance that a truly peaceful night awaits her in the other room. God willing, she won't wake in the middle of the night to find her shorts pulled down and her body fondled while unconscious.

The longer she sits in the bathroom, the more her stomach churns. She knows she needs to get up, but she's apprehensive of the possibilities that face her. The redhead sighs and stands—it's time for bed.

Grelle turns off the light and leaves the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She walks into her bedroom, the pads of her feet slapping against the wood as she strolls to her bed. Once she makes it to her side, she pulls back the blanket and eases herself into a comfortable position—facing away from a nude Sebastian who is, to her dismay, still awake. She swallows thickly, holding back the unease she feels bubbling in her gut.

The raven-haired man slides next to her and wraps his arms around her, pulling her flush against his body. He places a soft kiss on her bare back.

Grelle looks over her shoulder at the man behind her and smiles. "Goodnight, Sebastian," she whispers sleepily, her words trailing off into a yawn as she lays her cheek on the soft pillow.

"Goodnight," he replies, pressing another loving kiss on her chilled skin. Sebastian pulls her closer. The heat from his body lulls her into a state of peace.

Grelle closes her green eyes and lets out a soft sigh. This she enjoys: the warmth, the embraces, the innocent kisses.

The moments tick by and sleep is finally on her doorstep. She knows in a few more minutes, she will have escaped another day.

Sutcliff is half asleep when she feels it prodding into her back—the thing she dreads. Her stomach drops as she feels Sebastian's hand run down arm and meander toward her hip where it settles. He shifts closer to her and kisses up and down the back of her neck. She grimaces as she mentally and emotionally prepares herself.

"Sebastian, I'm tired," the redhead says.

"You were tired yesterday," Sebastian points out as he continues to feather kisses along her skin.

She turns her head to look over her shoulder. "I really don't want to right now."

Michaelis makes no move to stop, but instead, continues his unwanted advances by sliding his hand underneath her black tank top.

"Sebastian, stop!" Grelle jerks away from him. "I told you; not now."

A frustrated grunt escapes Sebastian's throat. "You're never in the mood," he mutters, annoyance lacing his tone. "I have to beg every night."

"If you listen to me in the first place, you wouldn't have to beg," she counters.

"Please."

"Sebastian—"

He abruptly cuts her off. "Don't you want me anymore?" he pouts.

"Yes, I do," she huffs, "but I—"

"Please, Grelle," pleads Sebastian.

An argument ensues and agitated words flow back and forth. Grelle insists that she loves Sebastian, but she's not in the mood and would rather wait. Sebastian presses her, informing her that if she does loves him, she'll make love to him regardless.

Time ticks by and the pressure he forces upon her increases and she feels herself caving—she's had enough. She wants it to be over with. She wants to be left alone.

"Fine!" she concedes, rolling onto her back.

"Are you sure?" he asks, placing his hand on her stomach, the tips of his fingers dipping below the waistband of her pants.

"Yes," she lies.

"But you're not acting like it."

"I want it, Sebastian," she assures him. She reaches underneath the blanket and pushes off her panties and pajama bottoms, kicking them into the sea of sheets.

"Alright," he murmurs with a bright, smitten smile. He tucks a stray lock of long red hair behind her ear and rubs his thumb along her cheek.

Michaelis shifts himself to lay on top of her and settles himself between her parted thighs. Without preparation or consideration, he swiftly enters her. She bites on her bottom lip to muffle the agonizing groan.

He kisses the redhead roughly, biting her as he forces his tongue through her pursed lips. She swallows down the gag of disgust that threatens to rear its ugly head each time she feels his tongue against hers.

Sebastian begins to move, painfully snapping his hips in rolling motions, wholly aware of Grelle's lies. He knows she has no interest in sex, but she always agrees so he'll leave her alone for another night. All he has to do is beg, and he'll get what he most desires.

Grelle endlessly craves his love and affection, but never his body.

The redhead silently lays there in his unwanted embrace, sliding along the bedsheets as she listens to him grunt and moan. Tears prickle the corner of her eyes as she gives him what he asks for, something he knows she never wants.

She blinks and the tears the raven-haired man feels, but ignores slide down her rosy cheeks.

It'll be all over soon.


End file.
